


Unexpected Baby Shower

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Shower, F/M, Fluff, Momma Barnes - Freeform, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Can you do a oneshot where the reader & Steve are dating. She just found out she’s a little over 3 months pregnant & has this whole cute/romantic night planned to tell him but he tells her he has to hurry and leave for a monthlong mission with Sam or someone (doesn’t matter who) she’s too upset so she doesn’t tell him. Then a month or so later when he comes home Nat & Bucky are throwing her a baby shower and he walks in in the middle of it? No hurry with this, I know you have a lot. Thanks ^_^Originally posted: April 11th, 2016





	Unexpected Baby Shower

You fiddled with the hem of your skirt, waiting for your boyfriend to come home. You had big news to share with him, so you planned a romantic night for the two of you, which includes dinner, a movie, and a present for him as a hint.

A week ago, you came back from a mission completely nauseous, so you went to the team’s medic. Yep, big surprise. You were pregnant. Not only that but you were three months pregnant! For the past three months, you just pushed all the symptoms aside, blaming missions and training. You were an Avenger, so you were used to the aches and pains. And a month ago, you had spottings, so you didn’t even think it was a missed period.

You were so happy at the news and couldn’t wait to tell your boyfriend Steve, so now, you were waiting impatiently for him to walk through that door.

Your face lit up when you heard the door open. You smoothed your skirt down and turned to expect see Steve walking in. You were indeed met with Steve, but he was running not walking.

“I’m sorry Y/N,” Steve said, while running towards the bedroom. You followed him, biting your bottom lip. He continued, “I just got called into an emergency mission and I know you have a whole night planned, but I have to go.”

Sadness clouded your features and your chest had a sinking feeling. “That’s okay,” you stated, tears filled your eyes. You tried blinking them away… damn mood swings. You’ll just have to postpone the announcement. “How long?” You walked into the bedroom to see Steve packing, his back facing you.

“At least a month,” Steve stated, shoving piles of clothes in his duffle bag.

The bridge of your nose started to burn, signaling the buildup of tears. You crinkled your nose, trying to rid the feeling. You blinked and a tear managed to escape. You quickly wiped the tear away with the back of your hand. “A whole month?” you asked, trying not to sound disappointed, but your voice deceived you when it broke mid-sentence.

Steve peered over his shoulder but quickly turned to face you when he saw how upset you were. “I’m so sorry Y/N,” Steve apologized, approaching you. “You know I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t have to.”

Your face hardened and you pushed Steve away from you, exiting the bedroom. “No, go!” you exclaimed. “If you HAVE to go,” you said in a vicious tone.

You walked out and started to put away dinner, slamming dishes in anger.

Steve rushed after you, hugging your backside. “Y/N, please don’t be mad,” Steve pleaded.

“Psh,” you huffed with a roll of your eyes. “I’m not mad… I’m disappointed.”

Steve buried his head in your hair. “Y/N, please-“

You interrupted, pushing Steve off of you. “No. I know, there are plenty of Avengers that can substitute you. You take any and all missions that come your way.”

You abruptly turned to face him, shoulders tense and hands clenched into fists. “And if you’re going to be like that, then just go!”

Steve’s jaw went slack. Inside, you were hoping he would stay, so your heart sank when Steve left the kitchen and went to the bedroom.

You stood there in disbelief, not even trying to prevent your tears of anger from falling. You watched him walk out of the bedroom, duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Y/N,” Steve uttered, walking towards you.

He tried to place a kiss on the top of your head, but you pushed him away. “Just go,” you stated, teeth gritted.

Steve sighed and walked towards the door. “I love you Y/N,” he said before closing the door behind him.

When he left, you leaned on the counter and lifted a hand to cover your mouth. You started sobbing. If Steve was like this now, what is he going to be like when you guys have a kid?

* * *

Natasha squealed in delight. Yeah, the Black Widow. She actually squealed. This was a rare sight to see.

You and Bucky looked over at Nat with shocked expressions.

“I’m so excited,” Nat exclaimed, grabbing your forearm in pure elation.

“I told you guys didn’t have to throw me a baby shower,” you whined. “Tony already bought my whole registry list and everyone’s going to ask the same questions. Too much hassle.”

“Oh, let me have my fun,” Nat stated, pouting her lower lip and folding her arms in front of her.

“Who are you and what have you done with Natasha Romanoff?” you teased.

Nat glared at you, while Bucky was in a fit of laughter.

“Y/N,” Nat stated. “You are coming whether you like it or not. As the future godmother-“

“And godfather,” Bucky added.

Nat continued, “it’s our duty to throw you a baby shower.”

You glowered at the two. You asked, “The baby shower is happening right now, isn’t it?”

Nat bit her lip. “Maybe,” she uttered, before plastering a fake smile.

You groaned, gripping the arms of the chair. “Fine,” you said, slightly struggling to get up. Nat and Bucky quickly sprang up to help, taking a hold of each of your arms. You had a baby bump, but it wasn’t substantial enough to bother you.

You whacked their hands away from you. “I’m five months pregnant, not nine. I can get up myself,” you explained, getting up with ease.

“Shall we doll?” Bucky asked, holding out an arm for you.

“Well, the baby shower is for me. It would be rude not to go,” you joked, taking his arm.

The three of you walked down the corridor to the common room, where you guessed the baby shower was held.

When you turned the corner, you see that the whole place is decorated in baby blue. It was kind of nauseating, but your face beamed anyways.

All the girls were there- Wanda, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Maria, Hope, Helen, and Laura. They all turned when you entered the room.

“There she is,” Laura announced, before getting up to greet you. She pulled you into an awkward hug with both of you guys having baby bumps.

“How are you?” you asked happily. You haven’t seen Laura in a while, you not having the chance to go down to Clint’ farmhouse.

“I’m good,” she answered, rubbing her belly. “Are the symptoms getting better?”

“Yeah,” you responded. “I got used to them. They’re still a pain though.”

Laura chuckled with a nod.

“Do you feel weird being the only guy at this party?” Darcy asked Bucky.

He gave a one shoulder shrug. “Not really. Seeing that Steve is still gone, I thought it would be best if I came.”

“Thank you Bucky,” you said. Steve’s month long mission became a two-month mission. He’s been gone for so long and missed so many milestones.

“I’m still going to beat the shit out of him,” Nat muttered.

“We all will,” Wanda said, with a flick of her wrist. The others nodded in agreement.

“Girls, girls,… and Bucky,” you said. “There’s no need. Besides, I plan on giving him hell anyways.”

“You can always hold it up against him and make him change all the diapers and get up at 1am,” Pepper added, crossing her ankles in front of her.

“Exactly,” you stated with a smirk.

“Shall we start?” Nat asked. “I got the whole thing planned out.”

Your whole face screwed up. “Please say there’s no games of any sorts.”

Natasha flipped her curls. “Of course not,” she answered. “I made sure not to add any cliches.”

“Thank god,” you murmured.

The party went on, and it wasn’t half bad. Natasha did a really good job. The rolls of your eyes were at a bare minimum. You were sharing funny stories with each other. Some of them being about the men on the team, to which Bucky was most amused. Jane was telling everyone how she met Thor. You all bursted out laughing when Darcy added that she tased him. You were actually enjoying yourself.

That was until all laughter stopped. Everyone was looking over your shoulder, eyes wide. You turned your head to see Steve standing at the doorway, confusion all over his face.

“Bucky,” you said. “Want to help me up?”

Bucky turned to you giving you a hand. You got up revealing your baby bump to Steve.

Recognition drew on his face. He stood at the doorway in shock.

“We’ll give you guys a moment,” Maria announced, before heading over to the kitchen. The others followed in suit, leaving you and Steve alone.

“Y/N,” Steve uttered. He was at a lost of words.

“Hi Steve,” you greeted, instinctively rubbing your baby bump. “Welcome home.”

“I-I,” Steve stammered, dropping his duffle bag on the ground. “I didn’t-“

You interrupted, “I know.”

Steve slowly approached you. “Is that what you were planning on telling me the night I left?”

You nodded, biting on your lower lip.

“I’m such an idiot,” Steve murmured, now only inches away from you.

“I know,” you responded with a half-smile.

“I’m so sorry Y/N,” Steve said.

You slowly reached out to grab his hand and placed it on your belly. Steve watched you carefully, before looking up at you.

As if the baby knew, he kicked the place where Steve’s hand lied. Steve beamed with a genuine smile on his lips. “He just started doing that last week,” you informed.

Steve chuckled in disbelief before pulling you into a kiss. His lips met yours in urgency. It was a needy kiss, both of you guys missing each other having not seen each other for two months now.

“I love you Y/N,” he breathed out, releasing you from the kiss. He pulled you into a hug. Your head rested on his chest. “I promise I’ll be there for you from now on. I don’t want to miss another moment with you.” He said, placing his hand on your baby bump, “and him. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

“You bet your ass you will,” you responded.  Steve tightened his hold on you, his chest shaking in laughter.

“Hold on,” you said. “Stay here.” You rushed as fast as you can to yours and Steve’s room and grabbed the wrapped present that has been sitting on your dresser for two months now.  

You walked back into the common room with the present behind your back. The wrapping paper was a little torn, and you were fiddling with the satin ribbon that wrapped around the present.

Steve looked at you expectantly, wondering where you ran off to. You walked all the way up to him, before showing Steve what you had behind your back. 

Steve’s eyes lit up when he saw the gift. He looked back up at you waiting for your approval. You gave him a curt nod before he took the gift from your hold. His fingers fiddled with the ribbon and gently opened the present, revealing a white onesie reading ‘I have the Best Dad in the World!’.

Steve’s eyes shined with tears. He looked up at you with a smile and pulled you into a hug. “We’re going to be parents,” Steve breathed out, tightening his hold on you.

“We’re going to be parents,” you repeated.


End file.
